Never Say Never
by Zimra David
Summary: Un petit one-shot HanxXxLeia ;


_Après avoir encore re-re-re-regardé StarWars, cette idée a germé dans mon ésprit... J'ai essayé de respecter le plus possible les caractères des personnages de Lucas =)_

_J'ai inventé de toutes pièces le Capitaine Waith et Gutengerb ^^_

_Enjoy x)_

* * *

Leia grogna et souffla dans ses mains, provoquant un nuage de buée autour d'elle, plus les jours avançaient plus elle avait l'impression que la température baissait sur Host… Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps d'enfiler une veste, un pilote était venu la chercher pour une réunion urgente du Conseil. Elle n'avait pas non plus eu le temps de se coiffer convenablement, ses cheveux flottants derrière son dos, si Solo avait été la il n'aurait pas manqué l'occasion songea t'elle avec mépris. A chaque fois qu'elle disait ou faisait quelque chose, ce pirate était derrière elle, prêt à commenter tous ses faits et gestes en usant d'insolence et en abusant de son titre, vraiment, il l'agaçait au plus haut point… La Princesse déboula dans la salle de réunion, les joues rougies par le froid et les cheveux en bataille, elle souffla et replaça quelques mèches derrière ses oreilles avec un petit sourire d'excuse, elle était la dernière arrivée, comme d'habitude… Elle alla prendre place aux côtés du Commandant et posa son regard sur l'Assemblée…

-Bien, commença l'un des membres dont elle ne se rappelait plus le nom, nous venons de recevoir une missive du Capitaine Wath, le pilote de la navette F8, partie en mission de recrutement avec le Faucon…

Leia hocha la tête, voilà pourquoi Solo n'était pas ici, il arpentait les cieux dans son taudis volant en roulant des mécaniques et en se vantant… Elle se retint de lever les yeux au ciel tant l'image de Solo l'horripilait.

-Dans son message, le Capitaine nous informait qu'il se trouvait sur une planète, dans le système Joru, non loin du système Dakota. Lui et le Général Solo ont rencontrés quelques problèmes durant leur mission, reprit le Commandant, ils sont tombés dans un piège. Le Capitaine à réussit à éviter les feux et à se réfugier dans la flore abondante de la planète Hulo, il est toujours la bas et est en sécurité, les plantes émettent des radiations bioniques qui masquent la présence de sa navette.

Leia se crispa dans sa chaise, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait l'impression que quelque chose de dramatique était arrivé… Ou était passé l'équipage du Faucon ? Chewie… Et Solo ?

-Malheureusement, le Faucon Millénium n'a pas eu cette chance, poursuivant le Commandant en baissant la tête, il a été détruit… Chewbacca, qui aidait le Capitaine Wath à effectuer quelques réparations se trouvait à bord de la F8 mais le Général Solo était sur le Faucon quand ce dernier a explosé…

La jeune femme sentie ses muscles se décontracter, en contraste avec son estomac qui semblait se serrer si fort qu'il lui bloquait les voies respiratoires… Elle n'entendait même plus la conversation, ne captait que des brides de mots. Solo était mort. Han Solo, le pirate de l'espace qui avait vu tant de chose, survécu à tant d'attaques, était mort. Elle porta une main à sa tempe, inclinant la tête. Elle ne voulait plus voir personne. Elle voulait partir de cette salle, partir de cette planète… Elle aurait voulu que Han soit la pour ce moquer d'elle, lui faire remarquer que son teint était bien pâle et qu'elle frissonnait dans sa veste qui ne la couvrait pas assez. Mais Han était mort. Elle entendit des bruits de chaise, l'Assemblée prenait fin. Le Commandant parlait d'organiser une cérémonie en l'honneur d'Han quand Wath et Chewie seraient rentrés. Elle hocha vaguement la tête aux propositions d'éloges de Gutengerb et pu enfin quitter la salle. Elle marcha, la tête basse, l'esprit bouillonnant. Elle revoyait clairement sa dernière entrevue avec le pirate de l'air. Elle avait été furieuse contre lui, elle ne se rappelait même plus pourquoi… Elle le revoyait monter les escaliers menant au Faucon avec son eternel sourire, et elle s'entendait clairement lui hurler d'aller mourir, pour une fois, il lui avait obéit… Elle le revoyait se retourner vers elle, le visage tendu et lui susurrer 'Ne dites jamais jamais.' Elle se rappelait à peine pourquoi il lui avait dit ça… Leia se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait à présent. Pourquoi ? Elle ne le savait pas vraiment. Elle pleurait pour Han qui était mort, elle pleurait pour elle qui n'avait jamais fait ce qu'il fallait, elle pleurait contre ses sentiments qui n'avaient jamais été clairs, elle pleurait aussi parce que Han l'avait cerné plus vite qu'elle-même ne l'avait jamais fait. Elle releva vaguement la tête, distinguant un couloir entre ses larmes. Elle était seule. Elle était seule dans ce couloir et elle le serait toujours désormais. Elle buta contre un obstacle qu'elle n'avait pas vu et tomba sur le sol, écartant les bras pour tenter d'amortir sa chute. La jeune femme ressentit à peine la douleur dans son bras lorsqu'elle s'écorcha contre le mur, maudite base, maudit matériel… Elle renifla et rassembla ses jambes contre sa poitrine. Depuis quand n'avait elle pas pleuré ? Les soubresauts irréguliers qui lui parcouraient le corps l'empêchaient de respirer convenablement, elle avait l'impression de flotter, que son cerveau avait été déconnecté temporairement, l'empêchant de réfléchir, d'agir, laissant juste en marche ce flot de larmes et cette image de Han, se retournant après leur dispute et quittant la base sans un mot , jamais ils ne s'étaient quittés en aussi mauvais termes, comme quoi, il avait encore eu raison, elle pâtirait de ce jeu d'affronts stupide avant lui. La Princesse laissa tomber sa tête sur ses bras, son corps toujours secoué par ses pleurs. Elle n'avait plus aucune famille, plus aucuns amis hors mi Luke qui était en mission de reconnaissance avec un escadron, il ne serait averti de la mort de Solo qu'a son retour. Han avait eu raison, elle était seule et elle le resterait.

-Hé ! Princesse !

Dans la brume qui brouillait ses sens, Leia cru entendre la voix de Han, le manque d'oxygène devenait important…

-Eh beh alors ? On ne relève même pas la tête pour acclamer son pirate préféré ?

La rebelle senti une main se poser sur son bras et une autre lui relever délicatement le menton. Han se trouvait devant elle, une grosse blessure encore quelque peu sanguinolente au dessus du sourcil gauche, tâché de graisse et de sang mais bien vivant. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la tristesse de Leia, Solo fut complètement désarmé, aucunes répliques futiles pour décoincer la situation ne venaient à son esprit. La jeune femme leva un bras et caressa sa blessure, détaillant chaque parcelle de son visage.

-Vous êtes vivant…

Et elle lui tomba dans les bras, ses pleurs redoublants, le serrant comme si elle craignait qu'il ne disparaisse à nouveau.

-J'ai… J'ai pu gagner l'une des nacelles du Faucon. Un vaisseau passait par là et ils m'ont remorqué. Quand ils ont su que j'étais de l'Alliance, ils ont été impressionnés et ils ont voulu m'aider… Ils m'ont ramené sur Host tout à l'heure. J'ai fais mon rapport au Commandant et je le suis demandé pourquoi vous n'étiez pas la pour m'acclamer. J'ignorais que Wath avait envoyé une missive…

Les mots lui manquèrent. Le pirate avait vu sur le visage de Leia une crainte et un désarrois qu'il n'avait jamais vu ailleurs. Une peur incommensurable d'être seule, de le perdre. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et resserra son emprise autour de Leia.

-J'ai cru… Que je ne vous reverrai jamais, hoqueta t'elle.

-Vous ne m'écouterez donc pas ? je vous avais pourtant dit, ne jamais dire jamais ! lâcha t'il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

La Princesse fut parcourue d'un frisson et émit un petit rire. Demain, cette scène n'aura jamais existé pour eux, ils reprendraient leurs chamailleries au grand dam de leurs amis ; mais elle n'en avait que faire. Elle était bien. Et elle savait que Han resterait à ses côtés, jusqu'à ce que l'Empire les sépare.

* * *

_Verdict? ^^_


End file.
